Cuando me miras asi
by Shakka DV
Summary: Un castigo impuesto a Ranma, proboca su declaracion a Akane, como reacionara ella


Cuando me miras As

By:

Shakka D' V

Todo transcurría normal en el pequeño distrito de Nerima, es una mañana como cualquiera, menos para una persona, Ranma Saotome.

Por la hora que es, aproximadamente 12:00 p.m., significaba que estaba cerca el final de su agonía, la cual había comenzado una semana antes, justo en la clase que estaba apunto de comenzar, Literatura.

Flash back

[ una semana antes a la misma hora]

(la maestra entra)

-Buenos días-

todos los alumnos se levantan

- Buenos días maestra-

La clase comenzó normalmente, todo iba bien, Ranma y Akane se miraban de reojo e intercambiaban sonrisas…

La maestra hablaba sobre la poesía contemporánea…

Ranma y Akane empezaron a mandarse recaditos

- Saotome entrégueme ese papel-

- No…maestra…espere…no es lo que…-

- Que me lo de Saotome-

- Si-

Ranma se levanto y camino al frente

- Tenga-

La maestra empezó a leer el papel

- Así que esto es lo que piensa?-

-…-

Ranma no contesto

- Y usted Tendo?-

- Yo…-

- Espere maestra, ella no tiene la culpa, fui yo-

- En vista de lo ocurrido Saotome, si no quiere reprobar, tendrá que traerme un poema escrito por usted para la próxima clase-

La maestra sabia que eso no se le daba a Ranma y que tendría que hacerlo para no reprobar

- Y usted Tendo…un punto menos-

- Pero maestra yo…-

Akane estaba algo molesta

- Esto es todo por el día hoy, pueden retirarse, los veré la próxima semana-

La maestra iba saliendo, cuando Akane y Ranma la detuvieron

- Espere maestra-

- Que se les ofrece?-

- Queríamos hablar con usted sobre el castigo-

- No hay nada de que hablar eso les enseñara a no interrumpir mi clase y jugar con mi paciencia, la clase de literatura no es para echar novio como ustedes dicen, para eso esta su hora de descanso, no mi clase, si no les gusta díganme para mandarlos directamente a Titulo y así no nos veremos en todo el año-

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros, los veré la próxima semana y espero no verlos sentados cerca, sino los sacare de mi clase-

La maestra se retiro

- Mugre vieja-

- Ya vez lo que provocas Ranma-

- Yo?-

- Si, todo es tu culpa eso me pasa por hacerte caso-

- Ni quien quiera la atención de una marimacho como tu!!-

- A si?-

- Si!!!-

- Pues vete mucho a la…-

Ranma salió volando del edificio

Fin del Flash Back

Durante el transcurso de la semana Ranma había estado sufriendo por que no se le ocurría nada, hasta la noche anterior…

Flash Back

Ya es muy tarde, todo mundo se encuentra dormido en la casa de los Tendo, pero hay una luz que aun esta prendida, era la luz de la lampara del cuarto de Ranma…

= Arrrrg, no se me ocurre nada…=

Tomo la hoja, la hizo bolita y la aventó junto con las demás, su cuarto estaba lleno de bolitas de papel

- Mugre vieja…solo a ella se le ocurre esto…-

Del otro lado del pasillo una chica despertó con el ruido, el reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana, así que decidió bajar por un vaso de agua, cuando paso junto al cuarto de Ranma se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba prendida

= Ranma…=

Abrió la puerta, justo en ese momento Ranma lanzo una bola de papel que le cayo en la cabeza, la tomo entre sus manos, el un no se daba cuenta de su presencia, ella abrió el papel y empezó a leer

- En verdad que no sabes escribir-

Volvió a hacerla bolita de papel y se la lanzo a Ranma

- Pero que?-

Se hinco detrás de el apoyándose en sus hombros

- Akane…-

- Todavía sigues tratando de escribir-

- Si-

- Por lo que veo no se te ha ocurrido nada-

Voltea a ver el cuarto

- Si-

- Ven vamos a la cocina por algo de tomar-

- Pero…-

- Anda, ya llevas mucho tiempo sentado en ese lugar, necesitas moverte y despejarte-

- Esta bien-

[En la cocina]

(los dos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina(una mesa occidental))

- ¿En serio no se te a ocurrido algo?-

- No, y ya llevo una semana tratando de escribir-

- Ahora si creo que lo tuyo no son las palabras-

- Tienes razón-

- Y ya intentaste escribir lo que sientes-

- No se como-

Decía mientras tomaba un poco de leche

- Solo deja que las palabras fluyan, no lo pienses mucho-

- Lo dices por que tu no eres la que va a reprobar-

Se recostó sobre la mesa, Akane se puso detrás de el, se recostó sobre su espalda, colocando su cabeza a un lado de la de el

- No hables así, algo se te ocurrirá, siempre lo haces-

Decía Akane mientras jugaba con el cabello de Ranma

- mmmm, tu crees-

Dijo Ranma, al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza para que esta quedara debajo de la de Akane, señal de que la posición en la que se encontraba y la caricia que le proporcionaba su prometida le eran placenteras(no piensen mal)

- Si-

= Podría quedarme así por siempre =

Pensó Ranma al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿En que piensas Ranma?-

- En nada, solo cosas-

- Mmmmm-

Decía mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Ranma

- Creo que ya se en que estas pensando-

- ¿Ah, si?-

Ranma se enderezo y giro el banco quedando enfrente de Akane; coloco sus manos al rededor de su cintura y la miro a los ojos perdiéndose lentamente en ellos

- Así que sabes que es lo que estoy pensando-

- Si…-

Los silencios cada vez eran mas largos y las miradas mas profundas

- ¿Y en que estoy pensando?-

- En lo mismo que yo-

Sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca, a través de ellos se estaban diciendo todo lo que sentían, se fueron acercando lentamente

- ¿Y en que estas pensando Akane?-

- Adivina-

Podían sentir sus cálidas respiraciones, el momento que tanto tiempo habían esperado estaba apunto de llegar, un leve movimiento de Akane, hizo que Ranma deseara mas poder tener sus labios, Akane acariciaba tiernamente el cuello de Ranma, pero ninguno de los dos se decidía o mas bien no tenían el valor para terminar lo que habían empezado, sus labios solo se rozaban, Akane lentamente fue regresando a la realidad.

- Ranma…-

Su voz era como un susurro mientras Ranma rozaba con sus labios el cuello de Akane

- Dime-

Akane se estremecía antela caricia de Ranma, el al darse cuenta de su reacción la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo.

- Tienes que terminar tu tarea-

- No importa-

- Pero…-

- Shhh, solo quiero estar contigo, si me ponen a escoger entre una calificación o estar aquí en este momento, prefiero quedarme aquí-

- Ranma…-

Le beso el cuello para después apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de ella y abrazarla con fuerza, Akane acariciaba el pelo de Ranma

- ¿Por que haces esto Ranma?-

- No se…es algo que siento-

- ¿Que sientes?-

- es algo que llevo dentro desde hace tiempo-

- Ranma…-

Se miraron a los ojos, así sin necesidad de decir palabras, solo mirándose a los ojos, intentaban decirse lo que sentían.

Se fueron acercando lentamente, sus labios se rozaron una vez mas, solo unos cuantos milímetros los separaban cuando…

Akane se separo de Ranma algo asustada y diciendo

- Ya es tarde Ranma, tienes que terminar tu tarea-

- Pero…-

Se podía apreciar la decepción en la cara de Ranma, dio un suspiro y dijo

- Esta bien-

[ Ya enfrente del cuarto de Akane]

- Ya vete a dormir, tienes que descansar-

- Pero tengo que terminar el "poema" y no se me ocurre nada-

- No te preocupes, ya te dije que algo se te ocurrirá-

- ¿Tu crees?-

- Si, anda ya es muy tarde, duerme un poco-

- Lo intentare, buenas noches-

Ranma caminaba  a su cuarto cuando…

- Ranma!!!-

El se detuvo y volteo

- ¿Si?-

Akane había perdido el miedo que momentáneamente le dio al estar cerca de Ranma, ahora estaba como al principio, tenia un gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, decían todo lo que en ese momento sentía, Ranma al ver sus ojos, sintió como un sentimiento cálido recorría todo su cuerpo, se sonrojo

- Buenas noches-

- Buenas noches Akane-

Fin del Flash Back,

Ahora son las 12:10, la maestra acaba de entrar al salón, Ranma ya no soportaba los nervios, había podido escribir algo, pero no sabia si podría decirlo, por lo menos no enfrente de ella.

Los minutos pasan, Ranma aparentemente canta victoria, la maestra no lo ha llamado, a lo mejor se le olvido, voltea a ver a Akane, ella le dice que se calme, algo que no logra.

Faltan 20 minutos para que la clase se acabe, Ranma ya estaba seguro de que se le había olvidado a la maestra cuando…

- Esto es todo por hoy, pero aun nos queda algo pendiente, Saotome pase al frente-

Se le vino el mundo encima, sentía que se moría por los nervios, se levanto y camino al frente, cuando paso al lado de Akane esta lo detuvo

- Suerte-

El le sonrió y siguió su camino

[Ya en el frente]

- Saotome, trajo lo que le encargue-

- Si-

Metió la mano en su bolsa y saco un papel todo arrugado, se lo enseño a la maestra

- Léalo-

- Si-

Desdobla el papel y empieza a leer con algo de dificultad

- S…si…siem…pre…em…em…pi…empieza…-

La maestra lo interrumpi

- Cálmese Saotome, es solo un poema, no lo van a fusilar-

- ¿Esta segura?-

Todos empezaron a reírse

- Relájese-

Ranma cerro los ojos, tratando de calmarse, cuando los abrió, se topo con la hermosa mirada de Akane(según el), los nervios desaparecieron lentamente y comenzó a hablar

(lo que sigue es el poema)

_CUANDO ME MIRAS ASI_

_Siempre empieza de la misma manera_

_Cuando me miras a los ojos_

_Cuando grita el silencio_

_El orgullo que frena nuestras manos_

_A la caricia del perdón_

_Porque no existen el romance perfecto_

Ranma no deja de mirar a Akane, ella lo sabe y los demás también, el esta recitando de memoria

_Lo veo en tus ojos,_

_Abro mis ojos, veo tu rostro  
no puedo esconder, no puedo borrar  
cómo me haces sentir por dentro_

_Cuando miro en tus ojos_

_Cuando me miras as_

_Estoy perdido,  
Se la razón por la que estoy vivo_

_Pienso que estoy loco  
arriesgándolo todo en una mirada  
Pero no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza_

_He intentado ocultarlo para que nadie supiera  
pero me temo que se nota  
cuando me miras a los ojos_

_Cuando me miras as_

_Por que vida no me importa nada_

_Cuando no estas conmigo_

_Por que aveces te lloro_

_Aunque no te des cuenta_

_Porque aveces no encuentro las palabras_

_Para decirte que eres todo_

_Pero se que te das cuenta_

_Cuando me miras as_

_Porque aveces te pierdo_

_Por que aveces te encuentro_

_En mis noches de desvelo_

_Porque eres mi locura, mi ansiedad y mi pasión_

_Porque yo no entiendo_

_Que es lo que me pasa_

_Cuando me miras as_

_Porque aveces me ignoras_

_Porque aveces me amas_

_Porque el tiempo nos une cada día_

_A pesar de las peleas_

_Porque aveces me enfrentas_

_Porque aveces me abrasas_

_Porque llenas mi vida con tu risa_

_Con tu voz y tu mirar_

_Que puedo hacer si tus ojos_

_Son el imán de mi corazón_

_Cuando me miras as_

_Por que crees en mis locuras_

_Y me entiendes sin hablar_

_Por que me haces sentir_

_Que puedo volar_

_Cuando me miras as_

_Yo se quien soy_

_Y se que aquí es mi lugar_

_Por que_

_Cuando me miras as_

_No quiero saber de nadie mas_

_Siento que no me falta nada_

_Por que_

_Cuando me miras as_

_Me enamoro mas de ti_

_Por que_

_Te quiero_

_Cuando me miras as___

Ranma sigue mirando a Akane, todo el mundo esta callado, pasan unos minutos y empiezan a aplaudirle, el no presta atención, el solo miraba a Akane y ella a el, había comprendido a quien estaba dirigido el poema, su corazón latía muy rápido, la maestra interrumpió su conexión

- Muy bien Saotome, puede estar seguro de que no va a reprobar…-

- Si maestra-

Apenas y le puso atención a la maestra el solo miraba a Akane

- Y usted Tendo, recupero su punto, esto es todo por hoy, pueden salir-

Todos salieron menos Ranma y Akane, ellos solo seguían mirándose a los ojos

Las horas han pasado y las clases ya terminaron, los dos ya se encuentran en casa, ambos habían llegado aparentemente algo nerviosos, lo que durante la comida se acentuó mas, ya que se veían y se sonrojaban.

Los días pasaron y no han hablado sobre el poema, lo único que han hecho es verse y sonrojarse

[ Una noche en casa de los Tendo]

Todos duermen tranquilamente en la casa Tendo , o al menos eso parece; una sombra recorre de lado a lado el tejado de la casa, su objetivo, la ventana del cuarto de las menor de las Tendo.

[Cuarto de Akane]

Akane dormía tranquilamente, la ventana se va abriendo lentamente, tratando de no despertar a la habitante de ese cuarto, una sombra se deslizo suavemente a través de la ventana, en una de sus manos trae lo que parece ser un sobre y una flor, los coloca sobre el escritorio, sin darse cuenta, tira la lampara provocando mucho ruido, Akane despierta y como primer reflejo salta al otro lado del cuarto, poniéndose en pose de pelea

- ¿Quien es?-

La sombra no respondió, solo la vio fijamente a los ojos y salió por el mismo lugar por donde entro, la ventana, Akane prendió la luz, no pudo ver mucho de la sombra pero reconoció quien era

- Ranma…-

Se acerco al escritorio y encontró el sobre con la flor, la tomo entre sus manos, era una rosa, su favorita, la acerco a su cara y aspiro su aroma, después tomo el sobre y reviso su contenido, solo traía una nota que decía:

Te necesito

Ranma

El corazón de Akane empezó a latir rápidamente, ella había comprendido a la perfección el significado de la nota, el le decía que la necesitaba, había dejado atrás su orgullo y dado el primer paso para decir lo que sentía, lo había dicho en el poema, pero necesitaba oírlo de el, cara a cara, con sus palabras aunque le costara trabajo, no de un poema, es verdad que era hermoso, pero no era lo mismo; salió de su cuarto con la rosa en la mano, estaba algo nerviosa, pero sabia donde encontrarlo

[Unos minutos después en el tejado del Dojo]

Ranma contemplaba la hermosa luna llena que había esa noche, sintió una presencia detrás de el

- Creí que no vendrías-

- No encontraba la escalera-

- Oh-

Era Akane, se sentó a un lado de el, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir su calor

- En que piensas Ranma?-

- En el futuro…-

Akane no dijo nada, solo observaba la flor, la acerco a su cara y aspiro una vez mas su aroma

- Veo que te gusto…-

- Son mis favoritas-

- Ya lo sabia-

- ¿Como lo supiste?, no recuerdo haberte dicho-

- No me lo dijiste-

- Entonces ¿Como supiste?-

- Se mas cosas sobre ti de las crees, por eso me enojo cuando dices que no te conozco-

Akane no contesto, Ranma acerco su mano y le entrego otra rosa

- Ranma…-

- No digas nada, solo dejémonos llevar-

Akane recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma, lo que hizo que se pusiera mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, ella solo contemplo las estrellas como lo hacia el, los minutos pasaron y Akane decidió romper el silencio

- Ranma, ¿por que no me has visto a la cara desde que subí?-

El se puso algo tenso

- ¿De que hablas?-

Akane se enderezo y volteo a verlo

- ¿Como que de que hablo?, me dices que nos dejemos llevar y lo primero que haces es evitarme-

- Si te estuviera evitando no estaría aquí-

- Hay muchas maneras de evitar a alguien y el no mirarme es una-

- No digas tonterías-

- No es ninguna tontería-

- Por favor…-

- Sabes que, ya me canse, no soy un juguete con el que te puedes divertir cuando quieras, si quieres jugar con los sentimientos de alguien ve con tus otras prometidas por que conmigo no vas hacerlo mas-

Se levanto y le aventó a Ranma las dos rosas

- Me voy-

- Akane espera-

Se levanto y fue detrás de ella

- Déjame en paz-

- Espera-

Ranma la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el

- Dije que me deja...-

No pudo decir mas, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso de Ranma, intento safarse pero no pudo, Ranma la tenia sujeta fuertemente por la espalda, forcejeo un poco mas, sin embargo, lentamente Akane se fue dejando llevar, correspondiendo el beso de Ranma, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazo.

Varios días han pasado ya desde el beso, los dos están confundidos, por diferentes motivos pero lo están.

[Tejado del Dojo]

Ranma se encontraba acostado, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos

=¿Por qué Akane? por que te comportas así =

En su otra mano sostenía una rosa marchitada, una lagrima furtiva recorrió su mejilla, al darse cuenta de esto se levanto y limpio su cara

- No puedo creerlo estoy llorando por ella-

Se levanto y se fue, dejando caer la rosa

[Al mismo tiempo en el cuarto de Akane]

Akane se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, tratando de concentrarse y hacer su tarea, pero no podía, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, una de ellas, Ranma.

= ¿Que diablos haces Akane? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera?, el ya te dijo lo que sentía, ¿por que te alejas?, ¿por que?=

Flash Back

Ranma y Akane fueron separándose lentamente, Ranma la miro a los ojos, fue en ese momento cuando sintió que era hora para confesar lo que por tanto tiempo había callado, no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión, la miro a los ojos y lo dijo

- Akane yo...yo...te amo-

Akane no supo que decir, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salió corriendo de ah

- Akane espera!!!-

Demasiado tarde, ya se había ido

Fin del Flash Back

= No puedo dejar las cosas así, no puedo perderlo =

Akane se levanto y salió del cuarto

[Unos minutos después en el Dojo]

Ranma se encontraba practicando, tratando de desahogarse

= No puedo dejar que me venza, si así lo quiere así será, no voy a rogarle =

Pensaba mientras rompía con furia cada uno de los bloques que había colocado, sin que se diera cuenta una silueta apareció en la puerta de Dojo

- ¿Quién anda ahí?-

Ranma volteo, se notaba su enojo

- A, eres tu ¿Qué quieres?-

Dijo con un tono frió, le dio la espalda tratando de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo

- Ranma yo...-

Akane se acerco a el y apoyo la cabeza en su espalda

- ¿Tu que?-

- Yo...te amo-

- Que bien-

Akane sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, Ranma empezó a caminar hacia la salida del Dojo

- Tan solo así, ¿no vas a decir nada?-

Ranma se detuvo

- ¿Que quieres que haga? Cuando yo te dije lo que sentía lo que hiciste fue salir corriendo y desde entonces solo me has evitado-

Akane dirigió su mirada al piso, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- Ranma yo...lo siento-

- No basta con sentirlo, el daño esta hecho y nada puede cambiarlo, no se como pude enamorarme de alguien como tu, por algo no quería decírtelo, por que sabia que te ibas a comportar de esta forma, todo esto no debió haber sucedido, fue un error-

Akane empezó a llorar y salió corriendo.

Ranma al ver lo que había hecho estrello su puño contra la pared

La noche a caído sobre Nerima, todos descansan, menos dos personas, dos corazones rotos, cada uno en su cuarto, pensando en lo ocurrido. Akane fue vencida por el sueño y el cansancio después de haber llorado toda la tarde, Ranma trataba de dormir pero no podía, solo pensaba en ella.

= ¿Que diablos estoy haciendo? Me comporte como un verdadero idiota, tengo que hablar con ella =

Ranma se levanto y salió de su cuarto

[En el cuarto de Akane]

Ranma se detuvo en frente de la puerta, parte de su aun no dominado orgullo le decía que se fuera, la otra parte, ya dominada, le decía que entrara y arreglara las cosas, que no podía dejar que Akane siguiera pensando que era un estúpido e idiota, aunque en parte tenia razón, pero no sirvió de nada, su orgullo fue mas fuerte, se alejo dela puerta dispuesto a regresar a su cuarto cuando...

- ¿Buscabas a alguien?-

- Creí que estabas dormida-

- Lo estaba, pero desperté y baje por un vaso de agua-

Ranma seguía viendo la puerta del cuarto, no se atrevía a ver a Akane

- ¿Porque viniste?-

Ranma se volteo, pero no pudo verla, su mirada estaba dirigida al piso

- Yo...quería hablar, quiero hablar-

- ¿Para que? Para que sigas diciéndome que lamentas haberte enamorado de mi, que todo es un error, para que saques todos mis defectos y me insultes, no gracias, tu lo dijiste hace rato, esto nunca debió haber pasado, pero no desde el beso, sino desde el día en que nos comprometieron...-

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Ranma, levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos, pudo observar el dolor que sentía al decir esas palabras. Akane se callo por un momento, todas esa palabras también retumbaban en su cabeza, no era lo que realmente sentía, era lo que su orgullo le dictaba decir, ese orgullo que siempre se había interpuesto entre los dos, ella quería aventarse a los brazos de Ranma y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero su orgullo no la dejaba, ella no cedería primero, el tenia la culpa, pero no podía irse sin decirle una gran verdad...

- ...solo te voy a decir una cosa Ranma...yo no lamento el haberme enamorado de ti-

No pudo regresar a su cuarto, sabia que si lo hacia Ranma entraría y ya no podría evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, bajo por las escaleras con rumbo a la planta baja. Ranma no supo que hacer, estaba en shock por las palabras que le dijo Akane, solo escucho una voz que venia de la puerta de a lado

- ¿Que haces Ranma?, si dejas que se vaya sabes que no regresara...-

Volteo a ver quien era...era Kasumi, como siempre la que nunca se metía en su relación, pero cuando sabia que necesitaban ayuda con sus problemas, era ella la que los ayudaba suavizando las cosas entre los dos.

- Kasumi...-

Ella se acerco a el

- Ranma ve por ella, no dejes que esto se quede así, ustedes dos se aman, todavía pueden arreglar las cosas...-

Otra voz interrumpió...era Nabiki

- Si Ranma no dejes que esto se quede así, sabes que Akane es algo obstinada y sobre todo orgullosa, si tu ya lograste vencer ese orgullo no pierdas esta oportunidad, si no vas ahora la perderás para siempre, se que siempre los he metido en problemas pero no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermanita, ver por ella-

- Nabiki tiene razón Ranma, si ya lograron decirse lo que sentían, no dejen que esto lo arruine-

- En tus manos esta arreglar las cosas, solo de ti depende, ella ya dijo su ultima palabra, es solo tu decisión y espero que lo hagas-

Las dos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a Ranma solo con sus pensamientos

= Ellas tiene razón si yo no hago que esto se solucione nada lo ara, no puedo perderla, soportaría perder cualquier cosa pero no a ella, no podría =

Ranma tomo el mismo camino de su prometida, esperando encontrarla y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

[planta baja de la casa de los Tendo]

Akane se encontraba parada en el pasillo que esta enfrente de estanque, recargada en una de las puertas, solo pensando

= Ranma, por que todo tiene que ser así entre los dos? =

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta las limpio rápidamente como temiendo que alguien las viera, sin que se diera cuenta una sombra entro en la habitación y se acerco a ella, coloco sus manos en sus hombros y la acerco a su cuerpo, ella intento decir algo, pero no pudo

- Shhh, No digas nada-

Lentamente se fue dando la vuelta hasta quedar de frente a...Ranma

- Que pretendes?-

Dijo con un tono algo exasperado, el la miro con la mirada mas dulce que pudo, pero a la vez triste

- Suéltame que acaso no te basto con...-

Justo en ese momento Ranma la beso, quedo desconcertada por unos momentos pero después fue cediendo ante el beso, ya que el deseo de estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus labios como la primera vez fue mas fuerte que su orgullo, lentamente fue pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ranma, el la abrazaba mas fuerte, dando paso a un beso de dos personas que se aman y desean expresarlo, sus labios se unían y separaban lentamente, mientras sus manos se acariciaban con dulzura...

Intentaban hablar entre besos...

- Ranma...-

Ranma, suavemente, como si fuera una caricia, le cubrió la boca con la yema de los dedos impidiendo que hablara, mientras besaba su cuello y le susurraba al oído

- Te amo...-

- Yo...-

- Shhhh...no hables...-

Sello sus labios con un tierno beso

-...Solo escúchame...-

La abrazo con fuerza y una vez mas le susurro al oído

- Perdóname...perdóname por como me he comportado, nunca debí decir esas palabras, miento si digo que me arrepiento de amarte, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, me enseñaste como querer, como amar, te amo como a nada en este mundo-

Akane lo miro a los ojos

- Soy yo la que debería pedir perdón, fui yo la que huyo, yo te lastime-

- No, tu no, siempre soy yo el que dice las palabras hirientes, el que habla sin pensar, el que dice sin sentir, el que lastima-

- Pero...-

Volvió a cubrir su boca con la yema de sus dedos impidiendo que hablara

- Shhhh...ya no digas nada, dejemos esto por la paz, no empeoremos las cosas, solo dejemos que ocurran, ¿esta bien?-

Akane asintió con la cabeza, para después liberarse de los dedos de Ranma

- Solo una cosa mas Ranma-

- Dime-

- Te amo-

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ranma

- Y yo a ti-

Ranma bajo su cabeza y beso una ves mas a Akane, ella solo se dedicaba a sentir todas esas nuevas sensaciones que Ranma le hacia tener, lentamente los labios de Ranma se separaron de los suyos y siguieron un camino a su cuello, esto hizo que Akane se estremeciera y se aferrara mas al abrazo de Ranma; ella lo acariciaba de tal manera que el nunca se hubiera imaginado, las sensaciones que ella despertaba en su cuerpo eran difíciles de explicar pero calidas y placenteras, lentamente sus labios regresaron a besar los labios de Akane y después de unos minutos se separaron quedando abrazados fuertemente, no había música pero parecía que bailaban lentamente, bailaban al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones, el le susurraba cosas al oído mientras ella reía y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

A lo lejos dos personas los miraban

- Creo que al fin arreglaron sus problemas-

- Si, será mejor que nos retiremos Nabiki-

- Espera Kasumi, unas cuantas fotos y ya esta-

- Hermana...-

- Esta bien, pero serás la culpable de la ruina de tu pequeña hermana-

- Como tu digas Nabiki-

Y asi las observadoras regresaron a dormir, dejando a un par de enamorados disfrutando de su amor y la luz de la luna.

Fin.

Valla hasta que termine este fic, ya tenia bastante tiempo guardado y no se me había ocurrido nada para terminarlo hasta hoy, espero que le haya gustado

Ya saben dejen sus reviews

atte.

Shakka


End file.
